She's in the Arms of a Angel
by lavawings
Summary: 1-shot death fic inspired by Angel by Sarah Mclachlan. It's a sad day, Natsu & rest of fairy tail r laying a friend who saved Natsu w/ her life 2 rest. She asked Natsu 2 tell his true love tht he loves her. Who died Lisanna or Lucy? How did she die? Who does Natsu love? Found out in She's in the Arms of a Angel. For World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge#4. Please Review. Nalu/Nali.


She's in the Arms of a Angel

"Natsu," Happy whispered and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Yes," I replied softly as I put on my black suit jacket.

"You okay," Happy asked and I shook my head. 'How am I suppose to be okay,' I thought as I put on my scarf, 'I held her in my arms when she died. And this is a real death and not a fake one.'

_Flashback one week ago:_

"_Natsu, look out,__" __Lisanna yelled as the rain fell faster and my vision became blurred. I saw the monster reach out to me and I closed my eyes, waiting for impact but it never came._

_I opened my eyes and I saw Lisanna had a fatal wound from the claw of the monster and I yelled, "Lisanna!"_

_Lisanna slipped off the claw and I caught her. "Natsu get out of here! Gildarts, Laxus, Mira, and I will handle this," Erza ordered and I only nodded and took off in the direction where Fairy Tail had a camp set. Wendy was there taking care of Lucy, Elfman, Happy, Jellal, and Gajeel. 'This is bad,' I thought as I ran as fast as I could, 'If I only I was a little faster.'_

"_Natsu, I don't think I'll make it," Lisanna whispered and I looked at her._

"_Don't say that Lisanna," I told her and Lisanna smiled at me._

"_Hey, don't worry,'" Lisanna responded, "I'll be in the arms of an Angel when I go. So please don't worry, I'll be fine."_

"_Lis, don't talk like that, please," I whispered as tears ran down my face and I ran as fast as my feet would let me._

"_Natsu, I wouldn't make it even if Jet was carrying," Lisanna responded as her voice grew weaker and weaker and her face became pale._

"_Lisanna, don__'__t give up on me, please don__'__t," __I replied, __"__Remember, we made a promise to get married and start a life together.__"_

"_Yea, we did, but it was silly,__" Lisanna replied, "__Plus, we both know that we both moved on. I fell for someone else, and you fell in love with someone else, too. I didn__'__t tell you, but Biskslow and I have been dating for a month now, but it looks like I won__'__t get my happily ever after after all. Natsu__…"_

"_Lisanna, stop talking, you're too weak," I said and I looked down at her and I saw anger in her eyes._

"_Don__'__t interrupt,__" Lisanna replied, "__Natsu, once upon a time, you did love me but we grew up and things have changed. I love you like a brother, but there is someone who loves you more than me. She was denying it until I talked to her last night, and she realized that she loves you. Natsu, who do you think that girl is?__"_

"_Lucy," I answered and Lisanna smiled and nodded._

"_You feel the same way, don't you," Lisanna asked and my eyes went wide at this new realization for me._

"_Yes," I whispered and Lisanna coughed, "Lis-Lisanna!"_

"_Natsu, promise me something," Lisanna said and I looked down._

"_Anything," I replied, and Lisanna smiled._

"_Lucy and I are good friends, please tell her how you feel," Lisanna whispered, "She'll be crying at my funeral and I know that you can cheer her up so please, tell her."_

"_Yea, I promise," I replied as the tears came faster._

"_Natsu, I'm getting real tired," Lisanna said and she grew paler._

"_Don't go, not yet," I nearly yelled and Lisanna's eyes were half closed._

_"Natsu, you're a really warm, did you know that," Lisanna asked and I held back a sob as I kept running._

"_Thats because I'm a fire dragon slayer," I replied and Lisanna chuckled._

"_Yea, the best dragon slayer known to man," Lisanna said and her eyes were almost closed, "Natsu, I think it's time for me to go now. Tell everyone, I'm sorry for not making it…" After that, Lisanna's eyes closed and her body limped._

"_Lis… Lisanna," __I called out, but she was cold and her breathing had stopped, __"LISANNA!" __I dropped to knees and I cried for 30-40 minutes as I held Lisanna close. When I crying, I walked the rest of the way to camp._

_End of Flashback_.

"Ready to go," Happy asked and I nodded. After that, Happy and I left our house and headed to the guild.

Three hours later, I was sitting in the guild waiting for Lucy to enter as I drank my red pepper shake. Everyone in the guild hall wore black for the funeral. The door opened and Lucy walked in, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Lucy wore a black turtle neck long-sleeve cock-tail dress, which hugged all her curves. Lucy also had her hair up in a pony tail and she wore pearls around her neck. "Hey, Natsu," Lucy said as she took a seat next to me.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you agreed to perform for Lisanna's funeral," Mirajane said with a sad smile, "I don't think I could play instrument and sing at the same at time with the state I'm in but with you on piano I think I can at least sing."

"It's no problem," Lucy replied, "I just stayed up really late practicing because the last time I played was at my…"

"Your what," Happy asked and Lucy gave him a sad smile.

"My mom's funeral," Lucy replied and tears involuntarily left her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I can always ask Gajeel to play instead," Mirajane responded but Lucy shook her head.

"No, it would be an honor to perform for Lisanna," Lucy spoke and Mirajane smiled, "I may have only known Lisanna for three years, but I think she was a great friend and she deserves the highest respect. I want to do this, Okay, Mirajane."

"Alright, but try to get some sleep tonight," Mirajane replied and Lucy gaped at Mirajane.

"How do you know I haven't gotten any sleep," Lucy asked and Mirajane looked her.

"Because Natsu has gotten much either, nor I have and Elfman," Mirajane replied as she placed a strawberry shake in front of Lucy. I wanted to respond but nothing would come out since it was true.

One hour later, I was in the graveyard for Lisanna's 'second' funeral. "Today, we say goodbye to a great wizard, guild member, and close friend, Lisanna Stauss," the master said in the mic that was on the small stage, which was next to place where Lisanna's grave was going to be, "We lay her to rest and we that her soul will rest in peace."

After that Mirajane and Lucy stepped on the small stage and Mirajane said, "Lucy and I are going to preform a song before we leave."

"Lisanna told me that this was one of her favorite songs, I hope you all enjoy it," Lucy spoke then she sat down at the piano and she began to play a slow soft melody.

"Spend all your time waiting/For that second chance/For a break that would make it okay/There's always some reason/To feel not good enough/And it's hard at the end of the day/I need some distraction/Or a beautiful release/Memories seep from my veins/Let me be empty/Oh and weightless and maybe/I'll find some peace tonight," Mirajane sang, her voice soft and a little weak as she sang,"In the arms of the angel/Fly away from here/From this dark cold hotel room/And the endlessness that you fear/You are pulled from the wreckage/Of your silent reverie/You're in the arms of the angel/May you find some comfort here/So tired of the straight line/And everywhere you turn/There's vultures and thieves at your back/The storm keeps on twisting/Keep on building the lies/That you make up for all that you lack/It don't make no difference/Escaping one last time/It's easier to believe/In this sweet madness/Oh this glorious sadness/That brings me to my knees/In the arms of the angel/Fly away from here/From this dark cold hotel room/And the endlessness that you fear/You are pulled from the wreckage/Of your silent reverie/You're in the arms of the angel/May you find some comfort here/You're in the arms of the angel/May you find some comfort here…"

The melody slowed and came to end and I saw that I wasn't the only one crying, there wasn't a dry eye in the area as Elfman stepped onto the stage. "We thank you for saying your goodbyes to my sister, please say your final goodbyes as you leave," Elfman said and after a few hours, everyone except Lucy, Mirajane, Elfman, and me had left.

"I know the family is suppose to wait for everyone to leave before they leave, but is it okay if we go ahead and get going, Natsu, Lucy," Mirajane asked and Lucy looked at her.

"Yea, go ahead," Lucy responded and Mirajane and Elfman left as a misty rain came in.

"This isn't fair," I whispered and I dropped my head and let my tears roll down my cheeks.

"No, it isn't," Lucy replied, "It seems like that we lose someone dear when things are looking up." I glanced over at Lucy and she was crying.

"Lucy," I whispered and my heart ached as I saw the tears hit the ground.

"I lost my mom when I was ten," Lucy said, "And my father left this world thinking I hated him. And now I'm at a funeral for a dear friend. It makes me wonder what would happen if I had been there instead, then maybe she and I could be at the guild laughing and having a good time."

My eyes went wide and I felt my heart die a little as I pictured Lucy taking that hit instead of Lisanna. Then I ran over to Lucy and gave her a hug. "No, Lucy, don't talk like that," I whispered, "Lisanna saved me, and I tried to get to her Wendy before it was too late, but I didn't make it… If you were to die, I don't think I could live with myself. Because Lucy, I…"

"You what, Natsu," Lucy asked and my breath hitched.

"Tell her, Natsu," I heard a voice whispered in my ear.

"Because I love you, Lucy," I said and she kissed me.

"I knew you two would get together," a voice cheered and Lucy I look over at Lisanna's grave to see there on top of the gravestone was Lisanna, smiling.

"You were right, Lisanna," I whispered and tears rolled my face.

"Don't cry, Natsu, Lucy, we'll meet again, I promise," Lisanna responded then I saw a light glow behind her, "Thats my cue, time for me to join the Angels."

"Yea, you're in the arms of an angel, right, Lisanna," I replied as she disappeared with a smile on her face while Lucy and I wiped away our tears.

**THE END**


End file.
